


2019.03.23.changkyun

by hyungwons_overbite



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Nighttime, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sunsets, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwons_overbite/pseuds/hyungwons_overbite
Summary: fluffy, beachy, sunset vibes





	2019.03.23.changkyun

The two of you strolled along the shoreline as the sun began its slow descent beyond the horizon, sending warm shades of rose and crimson across the sky. Flip flops in hand, the crunch of the cold sand beneath your bare feet made your heart skip a beat. You were ecstatic that you were finally sharing your favorite place with your favorite person.

“Come on! Just a bit farther!”

“Ahhh, you keep saying that but we just keep going!” Changkyun took a stab at you but you knew he was just being overly dramatic. You shoot him a flirty glare over your shoulder and he smiles back deviously before blowing you a kiss.

“It’s just past that jetty right there!” You point to a rock formation coming into view and take off running. “Come on, Changkyun! We’re losing daylight!”

“Ahhh, really?!” He lets out an excited yelp before chasing after you, the two of you cackling like hyenas.

You started the climb over the jetty, arms out to your sides for balance. The sounds of the crashing waves carried your laughter into the wind. You were so happy to be there in the salty air, hair blowing in the ocean breeze and Changkyun trailing close behind you.

The two of you jump down from the rocks, feet squishing into cloud-like sand. You’ve reached your own private little cove. The wind is muffled by the geographic formations surrounding you and there is a perfect view of the sun still slowly descending through the sky. You close your eyes and take a deep breath in, feeling completely at peace. The thundering waves have transformed into languid sea foam curling up around your ankles. You feel Changkyun’s strong fingers intertwine with your own and you turn to witness him taking in the incredible view.

“Whoa…” Changkyun breathes out, in awe of the natural beauty around you both. He slides the backpack off of his shoulders and plants a kiss on your cheek. He unzips the pack and the two of you smooth a multi-colored serape over the sand. You plop down next to each other facing the waves, watching the deepening colors paint themselves across the sky.

Changkyun reaches back into the pack to pull out two cold beers, dripping with condensation. The crisp pop of pressure release cuts through the air and the two of you clink cans together before taking a gulp of the bitter liquid. Although the beer is cold, it warms you from the inside out.

You lean your head on his shoulder and breathe out, “ Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Almost as beautiful as you,” Changkyun replied as he places his lips meaningfully on your forehead. You turn to face him and give him a peck in the corner of his smiling mouth. You take another gulp of alcohol before standing and taking a few steps toward the water. You lift the hem of your skirt slightly and begin wading into the sea. First it licks the tips of your toes, then your ankles, finally you’re knee deep in the refreshing water. Another wave starts to roll in and you run, panicked, back towards the shore. You hear Changkyun’s hearty laughter above the frantic splashing and your chest swells with infatuation.

Back on the shore, you start to dance.

“What are you doing?” Changkyun asks. “There’s no music, love.”

“I don’t need any music to express how happy I feel right now. Come dance with me!”

Changkyun smiles, takes a drink, and willingly joins you. One of the things he loves most about you is your spontaneity. You’re never afraid to express how you’re feeling, no matter where you are. He joins you at the water’s edge. The two of you move in sync with the water, ebbing and flowing to the rhythm of the changing tides.

Feeling slightly inebriated, the moment seems like a blur. You’re dancing in slow motion as the sun finally disappears and the two of you are bathed in moonlight. You feel Changkyun twirl you around and as the two of you face each other his hands find their home on the small of your back. He pulls you in and kisses you under the stars, a deep and passionate kiss.

As the connection breaks, the electricity between you two dances into the nighttime air. You slide your hands around his shoulders and run your fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. Changkyun places his forehead against yours and whispers in his sultry voice, “Sharing moments like these with you makes me feel infinite.”

**Author's Note:**

> hyungwons-overbite.tumblr.com


End file.
